


reminiscentia

by corvusiel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, It's been a while, Just a little something something, M/M, i wanted to write something for billdip again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvusiel/pseuds/corvusiel
Summary: a conversation between two lovers.





	reminiscentia

**Author's Note:**

> note: like in my other fics where bill is a demon, he did not try to carry out weirdmageddon or anything in this one. he's just a harmless dream demon who plagued the twins with bad dreams (with horrifying imagery).

“Why do you love me?”

Dipper’s eyes were just about to be tugged closed with the gravity of drowsiness, before they blinked open again. What a strange question to be asked at this moment, when they were wrapped in each other’s embrace, basking in the last slithers of sunlight filtering in through the window.

“How’d that get into your head?” The brunet responded in a soft tone, curious as to why the other broke the gentle silence that had hovered between them up until now.

“I don’t know. Guess I just can’t believe I’m so lucky to have you right now.”

“The all-powerful Bill Cipher, not knowing something?” Dipper gave a small chuckle before pinning on an afterthought. “It seems kind of weird for you to ask that after we’ve been together for so long,”

“5 years,” Bill sighed in contentment. He carefully turned over the brunet’s words in his head and repeated his question, this time providing more context. “I gave you all those nightmares back then. Why do you still love me?”

Dipper furrowed his brow and shifted in the other’s arms, so that he could get a clearer look at his face. A hint of worry flashed across his mind. They hadn’t talked about this in years, and he didn’t know how to answer. Bill tilted his head and gazed at Dipper expectedly, waiting for an answer. The two were pressed so close, the brunet could’ve sworn he felt the beating in Bill’s chest quicken ever so slightly.

“The nightmares weren’t that bad. All you did was mess with me every so often. That’s not enough to make me hate you.”

Golden eyes darted to the side before coming to rest on brown ones again. His next words came as barely a whisper. “You cried because of them. I saw,”

Despite keeping a light tone, the brunet tightened his hold on Bill’s waist. “Yeah, about 5 times out of a hundred. Bill, it’s not that big a deal,”

“It is. I hurt you,”

“It wasn’t scarring. I’m fine now, and you know that,”

As if he hadn’t heard Dipper’s response, the blond continued. With each word, his voice, his eyes, his breathing grew more tense and frenzied. “I know we’ve talked about this before but I can’t-I can’t stop thinking about how much fear I caused you. I don’t know why you don’t hate me. I ruined you. All those things I put in your dreams. For  _ three years _ , Pine Tree. You should  _ despise _ me. I-I-”

Dipper’s eyes widened at the sudden flood of emotion from the demon. Yes, they had discussed this in the past, but the last time was years ago, and he had thought that it’d been left in the past. Had these thoughts been plaguing the demon this long? And if so, why hadn’t he noticed? The brunet was filled with startle and confusion, but it didn’t compare to the waves of anguish and despair and intense remorse that crashed relentlessly into Bill’s psyche at that moment. 

The blond’s eyes were squeezed shut, and it took a second for Dipper to come to the realization that he was crying. He held the other as tightly as possible, though there was already little space for him to fill. Dipper’s voice was thick with distress as he began to mutter quiet words of nonsense to Bill through his sobs, making sure to speak at an even pace. Mildly, he brushed the other’s hair out of his eyes and pressed their foreheads together.

In the length of time that passed, the demon’s sharp breaths and wet coughs quieted down until they were no more than even sighs and faint sniffles. A few minutes passed before he took a deep breath and murmured into the hushed air. “I’m so sorry. I just-I don’t want to hurt you,”

Dipper gave a sad smile, his eyes tender and sympathetic. “Bill, it’s alright. Nothing you do will ever hurt me,” Tilting his head upwards, the brunet placed a warm kiss on the other’s lips, a gentle reassurance to go along with his words.

Bill buried his face into the other’s chestnut hair and clutched him tighter. “I love you so much,” 

Dipper’s eyes fluttered closed, fatigue at long last overcoming him in the pale dusky light of the room. “I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY i haven't written in a while ahhh TwT sorry about that  
> hhh this is quite bad but i just had this idea and wanted to get it out asap anyways i hope y'all enjoyed that :"D


End file.
